staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Maja 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.50 Frasier (94 -ost.) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kelsey Grammer, Jane Leeves, David Hyde Pierce, Peri Gilpin (22 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Zwierzaki - cudaki - serial animowany (dubbing) (25 min) 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - program poradnikowy 10.00 Dotyk anioła (Touched by an Angel) (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Michael Schultz, wyk. Roma Downey, Della Reese, John Dye, Swoosie Kurtz (45 min) 10.50 Na haczyku: Karaś - magazyn wędkarski 11.15 Dom - magazyn poradnikowy 11.35 U siebie - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 12.20 do Unii - magazyn 12.45 Klan (346) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Kotulanka, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Małgorzata Ostrowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej (powt.) 13.40 Pan Rysio w Jedynce: Powroty - program dla dzieci 14.00 Zwierzęta świata: Orangutany - małpia arystokracja (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, USA (stereo) (powt.) 14.25 Pan Rysio w Jedynce: Naturomania - program dla dzieci 14.35 Najsłodsze morze świata (6) - reportaż Joanny Łęskiej i Roberta Balińskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 We własnym domu - magazyn 15.30 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (347) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Małgorzata Ostrowska (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1128) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.30 Wiadomości naukowe 18.40 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Witaj, Franklin - film animowany, Kanada 1999 (22 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Buddy Faro (Buddy Faro) (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Charles Haid, wyk. Dennis Farina, Frank Whaley, Allison Smith, Charlie Robinson (44 min) 21.00 Czas na dokument: Ślub w domu samotności - film dokumentalny Małgorzaty Szumowskiej 21.35 Forum - program publicystyczny 0-70025011 - opcja 1; 0-70025012 - opcja 2 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Kariera Jo-Jo (Looking after Jo-Jo) (3,4) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Ewan Stewart, Jenny McCrindle, Kevin McKidd (104 min) 00.45 Rodzina prawie doskonała - magazyn (powt.) 01.05 Wykluczeni - reportaż Aleksandry Ciechanowicz-Saraty 01.20 Skandal Metawizyjny, czyli filozofia dla każdego (3): Chory zdrowy rozsądek (powt.) 01.45 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 01.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.30 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy - telenowela 9.00 07 zgłoś się (ost.) - serial kryminalny, Polska 10.50 Intrygujące tajemnice (118) - serial dok. 11.20 Gdzie diabel mówi dobranoc (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 12.10 Familiada - teleturniej 12.40 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (20) - telenowela dok. 13.10 III Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej - wieczór galowy 14.05 Anatol (25/26) - serial anim. 14.30 Bądź mistrzem: Sławomir Karpiński - prog. dla młodzieży 15.00 Fitness Club (23/26) - serial obycz. ,Polska 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (18) - serial obycz., USA 17.00 Kościół i świat - magazyn 17.10 Katecheza dla rodaków (2): Królewski Kraków 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Wstań - reportaż Marcina Świtalskiego 20.00 Ostatni ochroniarz Diany - film dok. 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Kawaleria powietrzna (17) - serial dok. 22.10 Wieczór z Jagielskim 22.55 Kocham kino: Genealogia zbrodni - thriller psycholog., Francja 0.50 Art-noc: Piotr Kalmer - reportaż 1.20 Art-noc: Ekumeniczny sen o Europie - reportaż 1.45 Euro 2000 - magazyn piłkarski 2.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - magazyn żeglarski 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (5/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (46 min) 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program edukacyjny 12.05 (WP) Nagroda im. Andrzeja Drawicza 12.30 (WP) Co w brzuchu burczy? - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Pół godziny dla rodziny (powt.) 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Gdański Dywanik - program publicystyczny 16.45 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 17.00 Tygodnik gospodarczy - magazyn (powt.) 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 Opowieść o Rowach - reportaż 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Masz prawo być bezpieczny 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 23.10 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (6/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1988, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (58 min) 00.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Voltron (68) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Tom i Jerry (26) - serial animowany, USA 1990-93 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Allo, Allo (31) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 08.35 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (18/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994-96, wyk. Rick Springfield, George Segal, Yannick Bisson (45 min) (powt.) 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (86) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (117) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (7/25) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz (25 min) 12.00 (KS) Najdroższy tatuś (Daddy Dearest) (6/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-4, wyk. Richard Lewis, Don Rickles, Marie Christine, Renee Taylor (30 min) 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (32) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 14.00 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Johnny Bravo (2/13) - serial animowany, USA 1997-98 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (New Adventures of Robin Hood 2) (13/20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. John Bradley, Barbara Griffin, Richard Ashton, Martyn Ellis (45 min) 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (8) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (118) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (87) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (45 min) 20.00 Graczykowie (24) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 20.30 (KS) FILM TYGODNIA: System (The Net) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Irwin Winkler, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Jeremy Northam, Dennis Miller, Diane Baker (110 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.35 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 23.05 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.10 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.35 Polityczne graffiti 23.50 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 00.20 Super Express TV 00.35 Meandry prawa (Courthouse) (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Ron Lagomarsino, wyk. Patricia Wettig, Brad Johnson, Jenifer Lewis, Bob Gunton (45 min) 01.30 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie - przerwa techniczna TVN 06.05 Anna (103) - telenowela, Argentyna 06.55 Telesklep 07.15 Dennis rozrabiaka (18) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.40 Sindbad Żeglarz (19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.00 Przygody Kuby Guzika (38) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Maska (27) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.50 Telesklep 09.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (33) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.40 Kłamstwo i miłość (40) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności (75) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Francisco Gattorno, Cesar Evora, Manuel Ojeda (50 min) 12.55 Miasteczko (8) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko/Marek Brodzki/Tomasz Hynek, wyk. Anna Samosiunek, Szymon Bobrowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Wojciech Duryasz (35 min) 13.30 Ładny dom - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Dennis rozrabiaka (18) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Sindbad Żeglarz (19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Przygody Kuby Guzika (38) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.10 Magazyn NBA 15.40 Pełna chata (176) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. John Stamos, Bob Saget, David Coulier, Candace Cameron (25 min) 16.10 TVN Fakty Regionalne 16.25 Sport 16.30 Pogoda 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (34) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (76) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Francisco Gattorno, Cesar Evora, Manuel Ojeda (50 min) 20.30 Moonraker - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1979, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Roger Moore, Lois Chiles, Michael Lonsdale, Richard Kiel (126 min) 22.50 TVN Fakty 22.55 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.15 Pogoda 23.20 Norman Show (Norm) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, wyk. Norm Macdonald, Laurie Metcalf, Artie Langue, Max Wright (25 min) 23.50 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.20 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 00.50 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01.20 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 06.40 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 07.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo - filmy animowane 08.15 Perła (156) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 09.00 Izabella (18) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 09.50 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 10.40 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 11.20 Teleshopping 12.20 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 12.50 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 13.35 Potwór z bagien - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, wyk. Mark Lindsay Chapman, Dick Durock, Kevin Quigley, Scott Garrison (25 min) 14.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 14.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Exosquad, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 17.10 Perła (157) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 18.00 Izabella (19) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 18.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.25 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.55 Śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 20.55 Ze śmiercią jej do twarzy (Death Becomes Her) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Meryl Streep, Bruce Willis, Goldie Hawn, Isabella Rossellini (96 min) 22.45 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 23.30 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.00 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 00.45 Ze śmiercią jej do twarzy (Death Becomes Her) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Meryl Streep, Bruce Willis, Goldie Hawn, Isabella Rossellini (96 min) (powt.) TV 4 06.30 nuta.pl - magazyn (powt) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (31) - serial animowany, USA 1983 09.00 Masked Rider (31) - serial animowany, USA 1995 09.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (17) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.00 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (17) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (31) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (61,62) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (32) - serial animowany, USA 1983 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (32) - serial animowany, Japonia 14.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.45 Teknoman (32) - serial animowany, USA 1983 16.15 Masked Rider (32) - serial animowany, USA 1995 16.40 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (12) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 17.20 Między nami sąsiadami (Living In Captivity) (12) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Philip Charles MacKenzie, wyk. Kira Arne, Mia Cottet, Matt Letscher, Melinda McGraw (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (12) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (63,64) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (32) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Ally McBeal (13,14) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (90 min) 22.20 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 22.50 Szpiegowska spółka z o.o. (Spies Inc.) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1988, reż. Anthony Thomas, wyk. Diane Ladd, Brian Kervin, Alice Kriege, Robert Loggia (90 min) 00.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.40 nuta.pl - magazyn 01.40 Czułość i kłamstwa (32) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 02.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Pegaz tygodnia - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.00 Klan (339) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 09.30 Dwa światy (18/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (25 min) 09.55 Brylanty pani Zuzy - thriller, Polska 1971, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Ryszard Filipski, Halina Golanko, Andrzej Szajewski, Edmund Fetting (77 min) (powt.) 11.10 Autoportrety we wnętrzu: Ryszard Grzyb - program Róży Fabianowskiej (powt.) 11.30 Dialogi z przeszłością - program publicystyczny Szczepana Żaryna (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Pegaz miesiąca - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 12.45 Klan (339) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Aż dotąd pomagał nam Pan - reportaż 13.30 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 14.30 Magazyn polonijny z Litwy (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Dzieje wiedeńskiej Polonii (1) - reportaż Adama Kulika (powt.) 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dwa światy (18/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (25 min) (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Zaproszenie: Remus - kaszubski życiorys - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (339) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Bajka o trzech smokach (5-ost.) - serial animowany, Polska 1986 (11 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Dekalog 4 - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Janusz Gajos, Aleksander Bardini, Adam Hanuszkiewicz (56 min) 21.00 Forum Polonijne - magazyn publicystyczny 21.45 Z Polski rodem - magazyn 22.05 Polska - Świat 2000: Leszek Kołakowski - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa 22.20 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny 23.40 Oni się nigdy nie poddali - reportaż 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 00.55 Klan (339) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Bajka o trzech smokach (5-ost.) - serial animowany, Polska 1986 (11 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Dekalog 4 - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Janusz Gajos, Aleksander Bardini, Adam Hanuszkiewicz (56 min) (powt.) 03.00 Forum Polonijne - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 03.45 Z Polski rodem - magazyn (powt.) 04.05 Polska - Świat 2000: Leszek Kołakowski - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa (powt.) 04.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny (powt.) 05.40 Oni się nigdy nie poddali - reportaż (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 07.40 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Cannes 2000 - relacja 08.00 (K) Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Policyjna wdowa (My Husband's Secret Life) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Graeme Clifford, wyk. Anne Archer, James Russo, Maria Conchita Alonso, Marguerite Moreau (89 min) 09.55 (K) Deser: Labirynt - film krótkometrażowy 10.05 (K) Kryminały pani Bradley: Szybka śmierć (Mrs. Bradley's Mysteries: Speedy Death) - film kryminalny, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Ruth Caleb, wyk. Diana Rigg, John Alderton, Emma Fielding, Linda Baron (89 min) 11.35 (K) Julia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1977, reż. Fred Zinnemann, wyk. Jane Fonda, Vanessa Redgrave, Jason Robards, Maximilian Schell (113 min) 13.30 (K) Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 14.30 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Obrońcy 3 - Pierwszy cios (The Defenders 3: Taking the First) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Andy Walk/Peter Wolk, wyk. Beau Bridges, Martha Plimpton, Philip Casnoff, Jeremy London (92 min) 16.35 (K) Deser: Lucky Strike - film krótkometrażowy 16.45 (K) Jestem Joe (My Name is Joe) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Peter Mullan, Louise Goodall, David McKay, Anne-Marie Kennedy (101 min) 18.30 (K) Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Mysz-aniołek - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.45 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 19.50 Cannes 2000 - relacja 20.00 (K) Nie można mieć wszystkiego (You Can't Always Get What You Want) - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1997, reż. Jesus Garay, wyk. Juanjo Puigcorbe, Rosana Pastor (89 min) 21.30 (K) Kundun - Życie dalajlamy (Kundun) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Tenzin Thuthob Tsarong, Gyurme Tethong, Tulku Jamyang Kunga Tenzin (129 min) 23.40 (K) Klub filmu polskiego: Balanga - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Łukasz Wylężałek, wyk. Jacek Pałucha, Paweł Fesołowicz, Jan Tesarz, Marcin Troński (76 min) 01.00 (K) Dom Usherów - horror (91 min) 02.35 (K) Czas zemsty (The Adventurers) - film sensacyjny, Hong Kong 1996, reż. Ringo Lam, wyk. Andy La, Rosamund Kwan, Parkman Wong, John Ching (105 min) 04.25 (K) Rzymskie wakacje Sabriny (Sabrina Goes to Rome) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Tibor Tackas, wyk. Mellissa Joan Hart, Eddie Mills, Tara Charendoff, James Fields (83 min) 05.50 (K) Wraz z lasem giną pigmeje - film dokumentalny Wizja Jeden 07.30 The Monkees (38) - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 08.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (171) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Anne Haddy, Jason Donovan, Fiona Corke, Stefan Dennis (30 min) 09.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować - program kulinarny 10.30 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) (147) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Cosby (6) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (171) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) (116) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) (34) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (62) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 19.00 Star Trek (61) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Nichelle Nichols (45 min) 20.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. James Whitmore Jr, wyk. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendon, Charisma Carpenter, Anthony Stewart Head (60 min) 21.00 Młodzi gniewni (Dangerous Minds) (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Allan Arkush/James Hayman/Michael Lange, wyk. Annie Potts, Stanley Anderson, Jenny Gago, Michael Jace (60 min) 22.00 Śmiej się z nami - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Fabryka (The Industry) (6) - serial komediowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Henry Sawer-Foner, wyk. Rick Mercer, Peter Keleghan, Leah Pinsent, Alex Carter (30 min) 23.00 Seks w wielkim mieście (Sex and the City) (16) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis, Cynthia Nixon (30 min) 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (62) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 01.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) (97) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, Shelley Long (30 min) 01.30 Taxi (90) - serial komediowy, USA 1978, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Danny De Vito, Judd Hirsh, Jeff Conaway, Tony Danza (30 min) 02.00 Młodzi gniewni (Dangerous Minds) (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Allan Arkush/James Hayman/Michael Lange, wyk. Annie Potts, Stanley Anderson, Jenny Gago, Michael Jace (60 min) 03.00 Śmiertelne zauroczenie (Lethal Attraction) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Michael Lehmann, wyk. Winona Ryder, Christian Slater, Shannen Doherty, Lisanne Falk (95 min) Wizja Sport 12.00 Na bis 14.00 Mistrzostwa Świata w rzutkach 15.00 Sport o trzeciej 17.00 Rajd z Hołkiem 18.00 Wydarzenie dnia 20.00 Magazyn 21.00 Zlote rękawice 22.00 Wieczór z boksem Romantica 06.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (262) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 07.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (27) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 08.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (74) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 09.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (265) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 10.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (261) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 11.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (26) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 12.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (83) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 13.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (264) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 14.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (262) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 15.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (27) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 16.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (74) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 17.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (265) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 18.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (261) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 19.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (26) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 20.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (73) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 21.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (264) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 22.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (262) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 23.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (27) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 00.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (74) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 01.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (265) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network 06.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 06.30 Scooby i Scrappy Doo 07.00 Laboratorium Dextera 07.15 Johnny Bravo 07.30 To ja, łasiczka 07.45 Krowa i kurczak 08.00 Droopy - superdetektyw 08.30 Miś Yogi przedstawia 09.00 Jaskiniątka 09.30 Kipper 10.00 Żywiołki 10.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 11.00 Figle z Flintstonami 11.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 12.00 Kocia ferajna 12.30 Jetsonowie 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 13 demonów Scooby'ego Doo 14.00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 14.30 Beetlejuice 15.00 Wampirzyca Mona 15.30 Scooby Doo 16.00 Maska 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 The Tex Avery Show 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Trzej muszkieterowie (The Three Musketeers) - film przygodowy, USA 1948, reż. George Sidney, wyk. Lana Turner, Gene Kelly, June Allyson, Van Heflin (125 min) 22.05 Duch (Poltergeist) - horror, USA 1982, reż. Tobe Hooper, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, JoBeth Williams, Beatrice Straight, Dominique Dunne (110 min) 00.05 Burza mózgów (Brainstorm) - film SF, USA 1983, reż. Douglas Trumbull, wyk. Christopher Walken, Natalie Wood, Joe Dorsey, Louise Fletcher (106 min) National Geographic 14.00 Do góry nogami 15.00 Granice możliwości: Lodowe wyzwanie 100 lat odkryć na Antarktydzie 16.00 Granice możliwości: Stop klatka: Arktyczna przygoda 17.00 Granice możliwości: W objęciach zamieci 18.00 Zgodni rywale 19.00 Mistyczny sokół 20.00 Amazoński wojownik 21.00 Wyprawy: Deep Aight 22.00 Elita zabojcow 23.00 Czworonożni bohaterowie 24.00 Wybiła północ: Zaginiona dolina 1.00 Amazoński wojownik Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Sekrety Indii: Człowiek 13.30 (P) Kanadyjska uczta: Kanadyjskie wino 14.00 (P) Rodowody z Burtem Wolfem: Nassau 14.30 (P) Wirujący świat: Meksyk 15.00 (P) Wielka wyprawa: Gopalpur-On-Sea i karawaning w Karnatace 15.30 (P) Wyprawy wodne 16.00 (P) Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Pennine Way 17.00 (P) Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej: Lanciano 17.30 (P) Na horyzoncie: Sri Lanka i Malediwy 18.00 (P) W drodze: Ibiza 18.30 (P) Caprice i jej podróże: Amsterdam 19.00 (P) Smaki Włoch: Toskania - Florencja 19.30 (P) Tu i tam: Quebec 20.00 (P) Odkrywcy: Nawahowie 20.30 (P) Lunch z Brianem Turnerem: Parson Woodforde 21.00 (P) Rodowody z Burtem Wolfem: Złoto Jukonu 21.30 (P) W Portugalii: Wybrzeże Beira 22.00 (P) Kolejowe przygody w Australii: Południowa Australia 23.00 (P) Tradycje i święta: Królowa trzód 23.30 (P) Podróże marzeń: Azory - czysta przyroda Atlantyku 00.00 (P) Wyprawy plemienne: Toulambi - Papua-Nowa Gwinea (1) 00.30 W podróży...: Wakacje i Bodrum 01.00 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06.00 Świat Bobbiego - serial animowany 06.20 Łebski Harry - serial animowany 06.45 Pinokio - serial animowany 07.05 Walter Melon - serial animowany, USA 07.15 The Simpsons - serial animowany, USA 1989 07.40 Szalony Jack, pirat - serial animowany 07.50 Farma pełna strachów - serial animowany, USA 1998 08.15 Beetleborgs Metallix - serial przygodowy 08.35 Spiderman - serial animowany 09.00 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Glenn Taranto, Ellie Harvey, Michael Roberts, Nicole Fugere 09.20 Kleszcz - serial animowany, USA 1994 09.45 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 10.05 Świat Bobbiego - serial animowany 10.25 Łebski Harry - serial animowany 10.50 Pinokio - serial animowany 11.10 Walter Melon - serial animowany, USA 11.20 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial animowany 11.45 Przygody Pytalskich - serial animowany 11.50 Farma pełna strachów - serial animowany, USA 1998 12.15 Beetleborgs Metallix - serial przygodowy 12.35 X Men - serial animowany, USA 1997 13.00 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Glenn Taranto, Ellie Harvey, Michael Roberts, Nicole Fugere 13.20 Kleszcz - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.45 The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - serial przygodowy, USA 14.05 Łebski Harry - serial animowany 14.15 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 14.40 Pinokio - serial animowany 15.00 Walter Melon - serial animowany, USA 15.20 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 15.45 Liceum na morzu - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1997, reż. John Bell, wyk. Andrew Alrlie, Kyle Alisharn, Terri Conn, Richard Ian Cox 16.05 Farma pełna strachów - serial animowany, USA 1998 16.30 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David Warry-Smith, wyk. Eugene Lipinski, Deborah Scorsone, Christopher Tuah, Lynne Cormack 16.50 Spiderman - serial animowany 17.15 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Glenn Taranto, Ellie Harvey, Michael Roberts, Nicole Fugere 17.35 Kleszcz - serial animowany, USA 1994 18.00 The Simpsons - serial animowany, USA 1989 18.30 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 19.20 Walter Melon - serial animowany, USA 19.30 Pinokio - serial animowany 19.50 Szalony Jack, pirat - serial animowany 20.10 Farma pełna strachów - serial animowany, USA 1998 20.35 Beetleborgs Metallix - serial przygodowy 20.55 X Men - serial animowany, USA 1997 21.20 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Glenn Taranto, Ellie Harvey, Michael Roberts, Nicole Fugere 21.40 The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - serial przygodowy, USA 22.00 Zakończenie programu Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Massive Attack 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 A:20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Sekrety gwiazd (7) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator prawny 10.25 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (6) - serial przyrodniczy 12.00 Duch przetrwania (6) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Świat dalekich podróży (6) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Życie dzikich zwierząt (11,12) - serial przyrodniczy 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator prawny 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Kaboom - Eksplozja (1) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (31) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (32) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Co się stało? (7) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Żywioły Ziemi (7) - serial przyrodniczy 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Opowieści łowieckie (7) - serial dokumentalny 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator prawny 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.00 Passioni - telenowela, Włochy 1992, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Giorgio Albertazzi, Fiorenza Tessari, Marina Giulia Cavalli 12.50 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Passioni - telenowela, Włochy 1992, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Giorgio Albertazzi, Fiorenza Tessari, Marina Giulia Cavalli 19.55 Top Shop 21.25 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Antonio Seabra, wyk. Miriam Pires, Claudia Alencar, Calo Briani, Denis Derkian 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Kinoteka - magazyn 13.00 Świat dalekich podróży - serial podróżniczy 13.20 Muzyka amerykańska - program muzyczny 14.20 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Fotoplastikon: Rodzina - film archiwalny, USA 16.30 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 17.50 Genetyka manipulacji - program P. Tymochowicza 18.30 Magazyn wędkarski 18.50 Krajobrazy polskie 18.55 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 19.15 Żółw błotny - film dokumentalny 19.30 Czy wiesz...? - film dokumentalny 19.50 Rondo 20.00 Business TV - serwis 20.20 Zbrodnia i kara (1) - dramat psychologiczny, ZSRR 1970, reż. Lew Kulidżanow, wyk. Giorgij Taratorkin, Innokientij Smoktunowski, Tatiana Biedowa (80 min) 21.40 Reportaż 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Foxtrot w Kopenhadze (Copenhagen Fox Trot) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1993, reż. Antonio Domenici, wyk. Antonio Domenici, Massimo Wertmuller, Simona Cavallari (103 min) 00.05 TV Shop 00.20 Program na środę 00.25 BTV nocą Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 Info z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 2000 roku